Tree (type)
The Tree type (Japanese: ツリータイプ Tsurī taipu) is one of the thirty one types. Battle properties Type Effectiveness Explanations }}} Martial artists commonly chop pieces of wood when training and in tournaments. }}} People use axes, saws and various kinds of technology to cut down trees/cut wood. }}} Trees are quite flammable. }}} Bugs eat leaves and some even eat wood. }}} It's the ultimate type thus can beat this type easy. }}} People can't break wood without usage of either fire, metal/technology and/or martial arts. }}} Aside from birds can't harm trees. }}} Trees are rooted to the ground thus eathquakes/fissures don't hurt trees that much. }}} Normal sized trees aren't hurt that much when a rock is thrown at it. }}} Weightlessness doesn't effect trees and as for the aliens it is a reference to the movie . }}} Wood is an insulator thus reducing the shock. }}} Trees are not harmed by the cold/ice. }}} Trees can't get too badly damaged by other trees. }}} Other kinds of plants don't harm trees but instead grow around it. }}} You can't hurt a tree with sound. }}} Trees absorb water with their roots. }}} Carbon Dioxide is important for }}} & }}} A nod to the Chinese elements where Wood beats Earth by breaking up the ground/rock via roots. }}} Trees absorb water. }}} & }}} Unless they bump into/don't dodge the trees they won't be hurt by them. }}} Trees can't hurt other trees that much. }}} Most other plants aren't that badly hurt when a tree falls on them. }}} Dragons can't easily get hurt by trees. }}} Some aliens are so durable they won't get hurt by trees. }}} Fire "eats" trees. }}} Clouds, air and wind phase through trees. }}} Trees make sound. }}} It's the ultimate type thus gets healed by this type. Characteristics Defense Defensively, Tree-types are one of the best types of Ozogenki to use. Having 9 resistances, 1 immunity and 2 absorptions it is the strongest of the Plant Criteria. Tree-types are also immune to sleep status ailment as well as , like all other types in the Plant Criteria. Tree-types are like a special counterpart to alloy only it can hold up to many special attacks because of their typically high Will instead of attack due to high defense like Alloy types. Offense Tree-types offensive capabilities are weaker than }}} type due being good against only 3 of the 4 types it is good against. In addition it also has 5 not very effective, 1 no affect and 4 heal making it significantly weaker offensively than most types. It has more types that have a 4x resist than a 4x weakness making it the weakest offensively of the Plant Criteria. Ozogenki Pure Tree-type Ozogenki |} Half Tree-type Ozogenki Primary Tree-type Ozogenki |} Secondary Tree-type Ozogenki |} Third Tree-type Ozogenki Primary Tree-type Ozogenki |} Secondary Tree-type Ozogenki |} Tertiary Tree-type Ozogenki |} Fourth Tree-type Ozogenki Primary Tree-type Ozogenki Secondary Tree-type Ozogenki Tertiary Tree-type Ozogenki |} Quaternary Tree-type Ozogenki Fifth Tree-type Ozogenki |}